One Night
by angel on wings
Summary: If you knew you were going to die and the only one who would understand you was the one you loved the most, what would you say in the one night you had left to live?


_**One Night**_

_**Sonfic!**_

**I do not own the song Rhythm of love. It belongs to the Plain White T'S.**

**I do not own Storm Hawks either.**

**Cheesy one shot I made up on the spur of the moment lol**

**umm... Also, if you're a fan of my chapter fanfic: Breaking in, Breaking a promise, I'll try to have a chapter uploaded for you in the next week or so. So many projects it sucks (the life out of you.) lol and tests... soo... yeaaa**

**Aerrow: Why do I have to die again? Am I a cat? Do I have nine lives?**

**Me: Yeaa. Just kidding. But the songs fit more for what a girl would say.**

**Aerrow: Can't Finn die next?**

**Finn: Hey I heard that!**

**Aerrow: No you didn't! Go make out with your pillow.**

**Me: *Wacks Aerrow over the head.* That's mean. But yes. My one shot song fics are all kind of similar so I WAS thinking the next one would be with Finn.**

**Finn: WHAT? Thanks alot Aerrow.**

**Me: While you two sort out your problems... ON WITH THE STORY!**

_My head is stuck in the clouds_

_She begs me to come down_

_Says, "Boy quit fooling around."_

Piper was on night watch, making sure they didn't have any Cyclonian run-ins tonight. Everyone was exhausted and didn't feel like putting up with anymore fighting for a few days.

She was going to have a walk about on the Condor and make sure the perimeter was secured.

Suddenly, she heard a noise from the roof.

She yawned and slowly climbed up the ladder.

What she saw surprised her. It was Aerrow.

"Aerrow….you were the one insisting everyone rest up. What about you? You should be the one resting up."

"I'm fine."

"Aerrow, quit fooling around. What are you doing up here anyway?"

_I told her, "I love the view from up here, warm sun wind in my ear we'll watch the world from above as it turns to the rhythm of love"_

"I dunno. I just really love the view from up here. I can watch down on the whole Atmos."

Piper climbed up beside him and sat down.

"More like watching down on the wastelands."

She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed.

She wished this moment would last forever.

_We may only have tonight._

_But till the morning sun you're mine all mine._

_Play the music low as it swings to the rhythm of love._

He knew it. He just wouldn't tell. There was more than one reason why he was up here.

During the Cyclonian battle, the Dark Ace managed to activate a Dius Crystal. One day, and you were dead.

He wanted his moment with Piper to last because it may be their last moment together. Forever.

He put his arm around her and held her close.

He'd have to tell her eventually. Someone would have to know. He needed someone to know what happened before he took his last breath.

He needed one more goodbye.

He hated to do this to her but it was the only way.

_She's got deep amber eyes like the sun_

_That roll back when she's laughing at me_

_She rises up like the tide_

_The moment her lips meet mine_

_We may only have tonight _

_But till the morning sun you're mine all mine._

"Piper I have to tell you something."

"What. It was Finn who made a mess of my lab today?"

"Yeah. That, and…I guess… I have to tell you. I only have one night left with you guys. I may not be around tomorrow morning."

"You're leaving the crew? Funny Aerrow. You almost got me there."

She started laughing when Aerrow put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not joking Piper. During the Cyclonian battle, the Dark Ace shot a Dius crystal at me."

"Look Aerrow. The Dark Ace doesn't know how to use crystals. He only uses crystals when he can put them into his sword."

Then, she saw the pain in his eyes. He wasn't laughing along with her. He was really serious.

She started to shake her head and cry.

Aerrow tilted her chin up and kissed her.

When he felt her shaking, he looked her in the eyes and said, "There's no need to be afraid."

"Aerrow, there's everything to be scared about. What will the crew do without you? How will the legacy carry on?"

"Piper, you may not be a Sky Knight's daughter but you're my second in command. It's up to you to carry on the legacy of the Storm Hawks. I believe in you."

_When the moon is low_

_We can dance in slow motion_

_And all your tears will subside_

_All your tears will dry._

It was really dark out now.

Aerrow and Piper both knew that every second that passed was one second closer to the death of a loved one.

Piper still couldn't stop crying. It was just too much. They'd only been dating a month and now…. Now what?

"Piper?"

She looked over to him.

"Yes Aerrow?"

"I have a last favour to ask."

She nodded. She couldn't talk. She would get choked up in tears. She didn't want Aerrow to see her cry.

"When…I'm gone," He hated saying that word. Gone. It was like something would no longer be existent. "I want you tell each of the team something."

She nodded.

"Tell Finn that he was always the best sharpshooter I've ever had and even though he did irk me sometimes, he's the best bud anyone could ever have and tell him he'll find that special someone someday. Tell Junko that I loved how he was always so friendly to others and he was the best engineer the crew could ever have. Tell Stork that he was the best carrier pilot ever and that mind worms do not exist. Tell Radarr, that he was the best co-pilot ever and now, he can drive my skimmer if need be. Tell Starling that she can always be part of the Storm Hawks and thanks for always coming to help us. And you….Piper…I love you. You were the best girlfriend any guy could ever have. I'll be watching over every one of you."

Piper soaked in every word but she couldn't hold it in. Every tear came streaming out of her eyes down on her cheeks.

She hugged Aerrow. She couldn't let him go.

"I love you to Aerrow. I just wish I could have been there to counter affect the Dius crystal. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault sweetheart. Everything will be okay. I promise."

**Morning**

It was early in the morning when Piper woke up to the sound of clashes and clangs.

The noises were coming from the bathroom.

"Who's in there?"

No answer. All she heard was the belching sound of someone throwing up.

She quickly opened the door and she found Aerrow throwing up blood.

"Aerrow!"

'_No. This couldn't happen but she didn't know how to help him.'_

Tears were rolling down her face and she tried rubbing Aerrow's back to calm him down.

"Aerrow please stop. You're scaring me."

The noises aroused the rest of the team and they stood in horrified shock as they saw their Sky Knight practically throw up his life.

Finn asked, "Should we jet to Atmosia and get him to the E.R?"

"No Finn. It'll be too late."

They followed her orders and stood there watching hopelessly and helplessly while their leader coughed up buckets of blood.

He felt his chest tightening and he turned to his team, vision getting blurred.

"Stay strong." Were his last words.

That was it.

He collapsed on the floor lying in his own blood that was spewed about the bathroom.

Finn started to get angry and yelled at Piper, "WE COULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING."

"NO FINN. He knew he was going to die. He told me he would. Nothing could have saved him. His time came."

Junko, Stork and Radarr went to have a good cry and wish everything was just a dream.

Finn pulled Piper away from Aerrow's body.

"Piper-"

"I'm fine Finn. I'll be okay. But, there's something he wanted me to tell you. He told me last night."

He brought her onto the bridge where Piper told them about the Dius Crystal, and Aerrow's last messages to them.

Nothing mattered anymore.

The only words that ever remained in their brains was Aerrow's very last words.

"Stay strong."

They knew they had to continue.

They would make Aerrow proud.

_And long after I'm gone_

_You'll still be humming along_

_And I will keep you in my mind_

_The way you make love so fine_

_We may only have tonight_

_But till the morning sun you're mine all mine_

_Play the music low and sway to the rhythm of love._

_Finn's P.O.V_

It's only been a day but it feels like a year.

Nobody's taking this well.

Not even Piper.

We asked Starling to take on the role of Sky Knight for a while until everyone could recuperate.

Aerrow's room was left untouched except for that one time I saw Piper sneak in there.

_Not Finn's P.O.V_

Piper snuck into Aerrow's room.

She breathed in his scent. It was still there.

She missed him already.

She was relieved Starling could fill in Aerrow's role for a while. She hoped Starling would stay.

She couldn't take on a role of Sky Knight even if Aerrow wanted her to be because nobody could replace Aerrow. Nobody could. She especially didn't want to.

Aerrow looked around at the family he left behind.

He couldn't stop the Dius Crystal. It was the most deadliest crystal on Atmos.

No way could there ever be a healing process to stop it.

He had left the whole Atmos behind.

He saw Piper sneak into his room so he followed.

He saw her sad face. He wished he could make it all better.

He knew and understood that she wouldn't replace him. At least Starling would be watchful over the bunch of teens.

Aerrow saw her pick up a small frame with a picture of her and Aerrow on their very first date.

Jokingly, he picked Terra Neon.

Piper didn't mind. She actually had loads of fun.

A tear dropped on the frame and she put it back down and flipped it over.

She took a marker and wrote on the back of it '_Aerrow and Piper forever and always 3'_

He smiled and said, "You to Piper. You to."

He stepped out into the hallway and saw Finn coming.

He kicked over a bucket of water and Finn tripped over it.

Finn screamed and yelled, "GHOST GHOST GHOST!"

Piper stepped into the hall, irritated, and said, "Finn, there's no such thing as ghosts."

"Yes there is. How do you explain the bucket being in that corner a few seconds ago and then falling right in my path?"

"Finn you're going delusional."

Starling came along and asked, "What happened Finn?"

"This Condor is haunted with a ghost okay? The bucket was there and ended here. Not cool."

Piper cracked a smile and started laughing. "Don't tell Stork that. He'll have the whole Condor quarantined."

Finn and Starling smiled. The "ghost" had got Piper to laugh again. They were happy. It may have been one day but seeing Piper depressed was like having no food in the fridge.

When the two left with Piper still laughing, she picked up the bucket and said, "Seems like a prank Aerrow would pull."

Aerrow put a hand on Piper's shoulder.

All she felt was a breeze pass by but she felt a small weight on her shoulder.

She put her hand up to it but there was nothing there.

Aerrow felt her hand though.

It was nice to see her smile again.

"See Piper? I told you I'd be watching over you. Keep the crew in line for me will ya? And… I know you didn't want to replace me and I'm not mad or anything. I'm proud of you. You chose your own path. All I ask is that you stay strong and stand in faith for what you believe in. My time's up. I have to leave Atmos forever. But I'll be watching you and guiding you the whole way. I love you."

He kissed her on the cheek and his ghost slowly faded away.

Piper touched her cheek.

She was creeped out.

Did she really just feel like someone kissed her on the cheek?

Suddenly it dawned on her.

Aerrow really did keep his promise. He was watching over them. He was the one who pulled the bucket trick on Finn to see her smile again.

She wouldn't tell Finn.

She wouldn't tell anyone.

All Aerrow wanted before he left was to see her smile again.

She had no idea where he was now but she promised she would keep going and pretend everything would be fine.

She knew it wouldn't be though. Things would be different.

She would hope that every day that went by, she would have a hope for a better tomorrow. A day would never go by without a thought of Aerrow passing through. She hoped the sun would be shining wherever Aerrow was. A place without suffering and death because life goes on. With or without you.

Finn came back and saw Piper pick up the bucket.

"Come on Piper. We're going down to Tropica to take a break. How 'bout that?"

"Thanks Finn. That'd be nice."

* * *

><p><strong>Stork: I think this girl is going delusional. I looked and looked. There was no GHOST on the Condor. But I did find my book: Untold tales of Atmos and...Finn making out with a pillow.<strong>

**Me: It's ok Stork. We all are traumatised. Actually my next story should be a comedic story...lol... this could be fun.**

**Stork: Ohhh dear.**

**Me: So tell me what you think! Review! (Anon reviews accepted too!)**

**~angel**


End file.
